The Wreck
by lps1dragonfly
Summary: a one shot prequeal to escape. edward and victoria. all human. lemon.


**A/N: twilight is stephanie meyers. **

**ok fans we picks this oneshot to do first hoping that it will clear up some confusion we heard about. we hope it does. please review this one i personally felt like it was rushed and i know i drove my lamb crazy writing it. we have more ideas for oneshots but we must have interest to keep going ;) ***small lemon*****

The Wreck

I could not believe that Victoria asked me to go to the spring break party with her. We had been kind of seeing each other since new years. We were not serious; OK I wanted to be serious but Victoria did not. She was actually a little out of my league. She was the head cheerleader and totally wrapped up in the quarterback Steve, but he had been a total ass to her and I happened to be in the right place at the right time. Thanks to our Biology teacher Mr. Sever for making us lab partners. I was the shoulder she leaned on when Steve turned her down for winter formal. So our relationship blossomed a bit from that. Victoria would always deny it to everyone saying we were just friends but behind my closed bedroom door, she was a vixen and used me thoroughly.

------

"Edward lets go to this party together," she crooned, knowing I would be putty.

"But everyone will know then that we've been seeing each other."

"Don't you want them to know that you are with me?" her arrogance showed.

"Of course I do. Victoria, you know that I always have."

I was ecstatic. My Victoria was ready to tell everyone that she was taken. Taken by me! I was on cloud nine all week since that night she made her proposal. Everyone who knew about us, well my mom, thought we were perfect together and now everyone was going to know. I tried to be close to her in school, thinking that it was ok but she still kept her distance. I thought it was so she could make it more dramatic. Victoria liked drama; she always wanted to be the center of attention.

------

Victoria had taken me shopping earlier in the day. She said I needed something new to wear. The clothes she picked for me were totally not my style. I hated collared shirts and she put me in a pair of stiff khakis. She had even wanted to color the tips of my hair and get it cut but I put my foot down. I mean I really wanted to do and be everything for my Victoria but that was where I had to draw the line. My hair is mine.

We pulled up to Jason's house and it was already packed. I had to park on the street. I went to open her door and tried to put my arm around her but she ducked away from me. I made a mental note of that one to talk to her about it later. So far this day my elation had been ebbed by her actions. I really thought this would be a turning point for us but she would not stop being aloof.

She walked ahead of me to the door but once there I beat her to the doorknob and still got my arm around her just as we entered. She shot me a look that I was not quite sure of before she pulled my arm off her shoulders and took my hand leading me into the house. It was as if she was searching for someone until we abruptly stopped by the drinks. She stared hard out the French doors to the pool. That's when it hit me; she was not there to tell everyone about us she was there to try to get under Steve's skin. She was totally using me.

I was crushed. How could I have not known that? I dropped her hand and poured us some drinks. She smiled sweetly at me when I shoved hers to her. She wasn't even into me enough to care or notice that my attitude had changed. She was going to keep up the façade so I decided to go along with it for the evening but later I would tell her I knew.

She became a social butterfly leaving me in the corner on my own. No one bothered me so I just drank and thought, practicing my speech to my Victoria. I was going to tell her that I didn't appreciate being taken advantage of. That I loved her and couldn't believe that she would treat me the way she has. It was during the course of my musings that I decided I was going to keep loving her and would be whatever she needed me to be.

I was half passed out on the couch when I noticed that someone was on top of me, feeling me up. My eyes shot open when I realized that it was Victoria. She had tears running down her face and was slurring something in my ear. I sat up and cradled her in my lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I helped push her now frizzy hair out of her eyes.

"Edward, I don't deserve you!" she wailed.

What on earth was she talking about? Something happened. I just kept holding her until she was ready to tell me. That was always the best way with my Victoria.

"I know I have been rude to you all day and keeping our relationship in the dark was not nice to you either. Then I drag you to this dumb party just to spite Steve. But you stayed and kept right on being your fantastic self," she sobbed into my shoulder.

She told me that she cornered Steve and tried to come on to him but he shoved her and called her a skank. She sobbed more and more and told me she wanted to go home.

"Edward take me home and show me how much you love me. I want to love you and only you. Show me your love and I know it will make me fall in love with you."

With those words she had total control over me. I would do anything and everything she wanted me to. I helped her to the car and sped off. She was all over me, one hand in my hair and the other on my crotch. I flipped on the wipers just as I hear the tale tell zipper sound.

"Victoria it's raining we should… Oh god!"

She had just slipped my hard cock into her warm mouth. I was trying to concentrate on driving knowing that I would have all the time I needed or wanted when we got back to her house. She began sucking lightly on the tip and moaning a little as she slid down my shaft. I could feel my balls shifting with the beginnings of an orgasm. She was so good at this. I heard her shimmy out of her pants and get on her knees in her seat. I knew what she was waiting for; we played this scene out numerous times over the last few months. I took my hand from the wheel and began rubbing down her ass as she sucked a little harder on me. She pushed her round ass a little higher in the air as I found her wet hole with my fingertips. Just as I slid the full length of my finger in her I came hard into her mouth. She swallowed but kept on sucking me off until she got hers.

She zipped me back up and shimmied back into her jeans. She stayed up close to me keeping her hands in my hair. She was blowing in my ear and telling me how much she wants to love me and how much she appreciates me. I was in a foggy afterglow from the blowjob and my heart was fluttering at her every word. I didn't see the curve coming up on us until it was too late.

The tires screeched and bucked under the car, not wanting to stop on the slippery curve. My hands gripped the wheel in white knuckled fear as I turned it one way and then the next trying to stay on the asphalt. I felt the passenger side tires come up and the car began to flip realizing then that Victoria had not put her seatbelt back on.

"Victoria!" I yelled and kept yelling until the blackness took over.

-------

I woke slowly, I felt like I was in a fog. In the distance I could here my mom calling my name.

"EJ, baby, come on open your eyes for me please."

It was a struggle but I managed. I glanced around and found her sitting on the edge of the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh EJ! Thank God you're awake"

"What happened?" I croaked. My throat was dry and scratchy.

"There was an accident," she stated quietly. Bits and pieces of the wreck began to come back to me then.

"Victoria?" I squeaked, not wanting to know.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she told me that Victoria did not make it. I had been in a coma for two weeks. I was released from the hospital a week later. I went home with my mom and tried to get on with my life. After almost a year of putting up with all the scornful looks and personal guilt I felt, I could not handle staying there one more second so I decided that I would go live with my dad for the remainder of my senior year.

I was running and I did not care. I needed to escape.


End file.
